


Un-fucking-believable ~ #22

by velcrown



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adrenaline, Drabble, M/M, OOC, Short, drunk, getting tattoos while drunk?, he makes it very clear, idl what else to tag, its just difficult for onodera to be so open abt it sometimes, needles tw, not a good idea, not high folks, obviously not OTHER times, taka and ono live together in this, tattoo tw, they are in so much love!, tumblr ask, um, yooo go to my tumblr and suggest more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrown/pseuds/velcrown
Summary: Ritsu gets a tattoo while drunk aka, a recipe for disaster.~*~*~*~*~*~For a tumblr ask! Visit me on tumblr @velcr0wn and say hi!





	Un-fucking-believable ~ #22

**Author's Note:**

> anon: if you wouldn’t mind doing TakaRitsu again, no. 22??? I love your writing!! <3 <3
> 
> velcr0wn: #22 ~ …in a rush of adrenaline.  
> Yeah! Of course, my friend! I had trouble thinking of a scenario that adrenaline would play a major role in, soooo what about tattoos?!? (Tho it is a bit out of character for Ritsu, but let’s ignore that) And thank you so much- it means the most to me that you enjoy my writing!! <333

“I don’t remember what it says. Is it too late to be changed?” The buzzing of the tattoo gun stuttered then resumed once more.

“It might a bit too late for that,” Masamune quirked his head to the side and pat Ritsu on the head.

The tattoo artist perked up and sat his machine down gingerly. He shook the blue strands of hair out of his line of sight and narrowed his eyes at Ritsu. “Are you high, sir?”

Ritsu cackled, eyes gleaming and glazed over in the way they got only when Ritsu was deeply, deeply intoxicated. Takano’s eyes scanned along Ritsu’s body: relaxed and pliant, he was spread atop the reclined tattoo chair. His pants were pulled down so that the tattoo artist could etch into his hip bone a true, not to mention permanent, masterpiece. Ritsu’s arms were motioning swiftly in the air as he explained that no, he was not high, nor had he ever taken any drugs ever, like ever ever, and that he loved the man beside him enough to not load his body up with crack cocaine.

Definitely not high.

Drunk? Very likely. 

Takano heard the buzz of the needle start up again, followed by a hiss. Ritsu’s face contorted in pain, and his hand searched for Takano’s. The older man took it with glee and massaged the palm in concentrated motions. Ritsu’s grateful smile sent butterflies fluttering in Takano’s stomach. 

“...think I’m almost about done,” the blue-haired man murmured. Ritsu’s whole body changed, tense with adrenaline, eyes wide in anticipation. He’s done it! It was nearly over! He couldn’t wait to see it.

“Sir, remember to relax; I’ll finish quicker that way.”

“Ah, sorry!” Ritsu’s eyes betrayed his body. The anticipation still shone through those emerald irises, Takano could tell. The younger man’s fingers tapped insistently onto his lover’s, nonstop and rapid.

“Done.”

Ritsu shot up like a bat out of hell and jumped out of the tattoo chair, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Takano found Ritsu’s body crashing into his own as Ritsu’s arms groped around his neck to bring their faces to equal height. Takano stumbled back to catch both himself and the man currently attempting to climb him like a tree.

“Sir, I have to wrap it! Please!”

Ritsu ignored his artist’s cries for stillness and instead smashed his lips to Takano’s own. Even with the clash of teeth and too much tongue and Ritsu’s adrenaline-sparked tremors, Takano treasured the kiss and captured it in his memory forever.

Ritsu jerked back and studied Takano’s love struck expression, all dopey eyes and droopy lids. “I love everything about you.”

Ritsu grabbed his cheeks, rough with stubble, and brought the other man’s face to his for a considerably more gentle kiss. This was light and fleeting, like one would caress a snowflake. 

“Please sir! Sit back down!”

————

“What the fuck is this?”

Ritsu stood in front of the full-length mirror in his and Takano’s shared apartment. He was stark naked, covered in hickeys and marks from the previous night. But the damage his lover carefully placed onto his body was not his cause for surprise. A stark, white square of gaze was taped onto his left hip, and god, was he sore there.

“Oh, that.” Takano rolled over in bed to address his perplexed lover. He adjusted his pillow to rest above his eyes, blocking the searing morning rays from invading his land of tranquility. “It’s about time to clean and treat the area.”

“Cle- Treat? What? What is th-“

The gauze floated onto the ground.

“Un-fucking-believable.”

A heart stretched across Ritsu’s hip, surrounded by graceful filigree. In the heart were the words “super lovey dovey” in gorgeous cursive. Carefully placed roses gave shape and flow to the design. 

“You said it was for me, to remind me that you were mine.”

“I said no such thing! Look at this thing! This is insane!”

“This is permanent.”

“Masamune!”

The Takano-Onodera household somehow remained intact, and indeed, super lovey dovey as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Also, I’m up to doing more of these! Here is the list thing:
> 
> Send me a Ship (I’ll do junjou, sekaiich hatsukoi, haikyuu, voltron, doukyuusei, no. 6, cmbyn, yuri on ice, Star Wars, check please) and a Number and I will Write a Kiss  
> 1- good morning  
> 2- good night  
> 3- goodbye  
> 4- where it hurts  
> 5- where it doesn’t hurt  
> 6- on a falling tear  
> 7- to shut them up  
> 8- in secrecy  
> 9- in public  
> 10- desperately   
> 11- in joy  
> 12- in grief  
> 13-discreetly  
> 14- casually  
> 15- passionantly  
> 16- lazily  
> 17- to distract  
> 18- as encouragement  
> 19- for luck  
> 20- on a scar  
> 21- on a place of insecurity   
> 22- in a rush of adrenaline   
> 23- in relief  
> 24- in danger  
> 25- as a “yes”  
> 26- as an apology  
> 27- as a suggestion  
> 28- as a lie  
> 29- as a promise  
> 30- as comfort  
> 31- after a small rejection  
> 32- to wake up  
> 33- forcibly  
> 34- to pretend  
> 35- to gain something  
> 36- to give up control  
> 37- without a motive  
> 38- because they’re running out of time   
> 39- because time’s run out   
> 40- because the world is ending   
> 41- because the world is saved   
> 42- out of Pride  
> 43- out of greed  
> 44- our of lust  
> 45- our of anger  
> 46- out of envy or jealousy   
> 47- out of spite  
> 48- out of habit  
> 49- out of necessity  
> 50- our of love


End file.
